To Chunk With Love
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Chunk and Sloth are celebrating Valentine's Day together and Chunk does all he can to make it Sloth's best one.


**As a reminder, Chunk's real name is Lawrence.**

Chunk was making Valentine's Day cards for each of his friends he'd rescued and thanks to his newfound friend, Sloth because it was a given. Not only did Chunk save friends his age, he saved Sloth from his cruel family: His two brothers and his mother. They were supposed to be a caring family, but sadly from the looks of them, they weren't.

In spite of himself, Sloth really liked Chunk, although Chunk was much younger than him, but was nice enough to see good in him.

Sloth, in his new room, the room that was much more considerate than the last one in his former home, was also making Valentine's Day cards to his most recent, trusted allies. "This is going to be the best Valentine's Day I've ever had," he thought to himself out loud in his cheerful, motivational voice, "And all thanks to Chunk."

Once the Valentine's cards were made, Chunk rushed down the stairs and descended to the kitchen with his Valentine card in one hand.

"Lawrence, what's the rush?" his mother asked him.

"Um, I am on my way to the store to get a present for Sloth," Chunk replied truthfully.

"But don't you want to eat lunch first?" she persisted.

"Oh, I suppose," he relented resignedly as he sat on the table.

His father handed him a plate full of food for lunch.

"They're just at that age, dear," Chunk's father told her as he watched his son eat.

Chunk's father can tell that his son was getting fired up for Valentine's Day, mostly for his buddy. "So, are you pumped up for Valentine's Day, son?"

"Yeah, Dad," Chunk said as he ate.

As soon as Chunk finished eating his lunch, he said on his way out the door, "I'll see you later."

...

In the store, Chunk was at the candy aisle, looking for a candy bar, Babe Ruth for both his kindred spirit and for himself because this time, Sloth needed a full bar more than Chunk did.

Unexpectedly, Chunk's companions arrived at the store.

"Hey, you guys. What's up?" he inquired, nervously.

"Nothing, Chunk," Brand, the jock replied, "We're just shopping, that's all."

"Well, what a coincidence!" Chunk exclaimed, throwing up and down his arms in defeat as if caught by cops.

"Brand had just bought me chocolate," Andy, Brand's girlfriend pointed out, proudly.

"Anything for my girl, Andy," Brand said, and leaned in to kiss her.

For once, Chunk didn't make a comment. He thought he'd be better off keeping remarks to himself without getting them and himself in trouble. Mikey, one of Brand's younger brothers, who had asthma, on the other hand, watched jealously as the two smooched.

"Would you guys like to come over to my house to see Sloth?" Chunk offered.

"Oh, sure," Mikey said, shrugging his shoulders.

All the Goonies shopped on until they had everything they needed.

...

Back at Chunk's place, Chunk called out to his soul mate, "Sloth! Our friends are here!"

Just when Sloth heard his name, he rapidly climbed down the stairs and shouted, "Hey you guuuuuuuys!"

"Yo, Sloth!" some of Chunk's companions yelled.

"Hi Sloth!" Chunk's other friends called.

Immediately, Sloth handed each of them a card. Chunk did the same.

"Cool!" they beamed.

"We'll leave you two guys alone for a while," Brand said as he, his girlfriend, and his assembly departed.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Chunk called as they left.

Finally, when he and Sloth were alone together, they handed each other a homemade card and Chunk gave one of his candy bars to his best chum in the whole world. Soon, they both gobbled up their candy bars.

Sloth's card read: _To Chunk with love._ It also contained a picture he drew of himself and Chunk.

"Thanks Sloth!" Chunk beamed.

Chunk's card read: _Roses are red. Violets are blue. There's no better love than what I have for you._

"I love you, Chunk!" Sloth marveled as he hoisted up his buddy and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "This is the best Valentine's Day ever now that I'm with you!"

"I love you, too, Sloth," said Chunk, "And I agree. This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

The End

 **Author's note: I'll have to admit that I adore Chunk and Sloth as a pairing and yes, Sloth had the best Valentine's Day of his life.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
